Sailing on the Sea of Imagination
by Kaneki's Centipede
Summary: Just a bunch of Tokyo Ghoul Oneshots that dont go past the 300 word limit and include random ships, whether canon or non-canon, crack ships or OTPs, I've tried to include them all. ;) Enjoy!
1. Owl Be There For You (Kaneki x Touka)

#1: Owl be there for you  
Pairing: Touka x Kaneki

Owl be there for you

This was the first time that Touka had ever gone with Yoriko this late at night - and to a place filled with humans at that. Kaneki really just wanted to check on her but he somehow started spying on her when he found out that there were gonna be some guys joining them tonight. Just a few classmates, though. He _really_ just wanted to check on her…

He sat there perched on a tree, hiding in the darkness, quite similar to the way the owl nearby him. Touka would surely kill him if she saw him in the crowds, and considering her senses, he was sure he would be found out as soon as he got in the theaters.

They were about to enter the theaters when Touka stopped abruptly.

"Yoriko, you go on ahead. I'll meet you inside in a bit."

And with that, Touka waited till Yoriko was out of sight and let out a sigh.

"Alright, Kaneki. What the fuck are you doing on that tree?"

He nearly fell off at the sound of her voice.

"Uhh…You know… _Owl_ always be there to check on you to see if you're safe?"

"Get the fuck out of here."


	2. Safe (Yomo x Rize)

#2: Safe

Pairing: Yomo x Rize

Safe

It was the break of night. Yomo had just come back from his weekly raid for food. Just a few moments had passed before he found himself stopping his footsteps in front of the storage house adjacent to where he lived.

And like every night, he came inside to check on _**her.**_ But this time, the sight before him left him surprised.

She sat there huddled in what little cloth he provided with.

 _Calm._

What she said next pierced him like a knife.

"—You're not going to do anything to me right now…are you?" She licked her voluptuous lips sexily and gazed at him with lustful eyes.

Yomo quickly shut the door behind him and let out a sigh, trying to hide his red face.


	3. You're the prettiest flour that I'd pick

#3: You're the prettiest flour that I'd pick in a garden

Pairing: Mutsuki x Urie

You're the prettiest flour that I'd pick in a garden

The sun had just crept out on this lazy Sunday morning. Mutsuki was the first to get up so he decided he should just make some breakfast while he's at it.

 _Pancakes._

Everyone loves pancakes! He brought a few eggs, some milk, a bowl to make the batter in and a pan; but the real struggle was the _**flour.**_ He hated when Sasaki put the flour on the top shelf. It was way too high for him to reach!

His hand groped the air and he was already on his tippy toes. He felt something brush behind him and grab the flour that was just above his reach.

"Pancakes, eh? Make it fluffy for me."

Mutsuki stood there quite shocked before he eventually took the flour from Urie's hands.

"U-uhm, yes, of course!"


	4. Wannabe Spies (Nishio x Kimi)

#4: Wannabe Spies

Pairing: Nishiki x Kimi

Wannabe Spies

" _Aaaahnn~"_

Silence filled the room and only subtle gasps were heard coming from the two. Nishiki put on his glasses just in time to see Kimi's face filled with ecstasy. He loved to see her face like that, as clear as possible.

"N-Nishiki…! I-I love you. I love you so much!"

Nishiki smirked and pecked her on the lips.

"Here, get dressed."

Nishiki nonchalantly turned his head towards the door and scowled.

"Alright, you two little shits, your little R-rated movie is over. You want to fuck off right now or do you want me to beat the shit out of you before that?"

" _Shit…"_ Hide swore under his breath before turning to Kaneki.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

"It doesn't matter now; let's just get out of here, quick!"

Nishiki smirked as he heard their running footsteps fading in the distance.

"Idiots..."


	5. Aide-Mémoire (Rize x Kaneki)

#5: Aide-Mémoire

Pairing: Rize x Kaneki

Aide-Mémoire

"Rize, do you remember me?"

The white haired man looked at her straight in the eye, and just for a second, hers also gazed into his. Just for a second; before it strayed off in an abnormal manner.

"Food…I'm hungry…Meat…I can't stand this anymore! Give me meat!…"

She grumbled under her breath and looked rabid. Yomo shook his head disapprovingly before throwing a piece of meat at her. Rize clawed onto it immediately like a moth to a flame. The two men left and the doors closed before them with a _'clunk'_ , enveloping its interior in complete darkness.

Rize huddled in a corner and a single tear dropped from her face.

 _She_ _ **did**_ _remember him._

"Ka…ne…ki…"


	6. What's the rush? (Akira x Amon)

#6: What's the rush?

Pairing: Amon x Akira

What's the rush?

You'd know it wasn't an ordinary day if you see a flustered Akira rushing across the hallway with a coffee in her hand. She was late for an important meeting!

She rushed through the building and took a quick turn when _bam!_

She nearly would have fallen down if it weren't for the person she bumped into. His firm hands wrapped themselves around her waist. "Aw shit! And it was my favorite tie!"

Akira's eyes trailed up his body and saw his coffee stained suit. _Her_ coffee was the cause of that. _Shit…Now she's done it._ "Ah, s-sorry…" She looked up to see the man's face and her eyes widened when she saw Amon standing before her. A slight blush spread across her face when she noticed how close they were and it deepened when she felt his hands firmly holding her by the waist.

She immediately straightened herself up and cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Now…Could you please let me go?"

"O-Oh yeah…"


	7. Connections (Akira x Amon)

#7: Connections

Pairing: Amon x Akira

Connections

On the Christmas after that coffee incident, Amon had received a handsome crimson red tie from _'_ _Anonymous'_. Little did he know that Akira had secretly sent it to him to cover for ruining his favorite tie.

Little did he know that he would be dating her two months after that Christmas when he found out that she's the one who sent him that tie. Little did he know that he would be making love to her six months after that Christmas when he found out that he loved her and she loved him, too.

Except this time, little did Akira know that both of her hands would be tied above her head with that same crimson red tie that she bought him for Christmas on this fateful night.

Funny how everything that's happened till now is somehow connected to that small incident where a cup of coffee was spilt.


End file.
